


diam adalah emas yang berkarat

by homurashunkin



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homurashunkin/pseuds/homurashunkin
Summary: GumiyaIroha — relasi tak stabil seperti permen karet. Molor sana-sini hingga terasa hambar dan hilang minat. Male! Gumi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Terinspirasi dari lagu UNLIMITS — Cascade. Terjemahan credit © KazeLyrics

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton, Internet Co, dll. 

* * *

 

 

Kepala terantuk dinding besi segera menyadarkan empunya agar segera bangun. Sebuah suara pemberitahuan datang beberapa detik kemudian, bahwa kereta telah sampai di tempat tujuan.

Tas dibereskan, tangannya turut merapikan kancing pakaian, serta menyeka air liur hasil kelelahan. Oh, biarlah. Rambut kusut pun bukan masalah selama ia bisa segera berjumpa dengan kasur tercintanya malam ini. Persetan dengan penampilan, ia hampir mendapatkan nirwana dunia!

"Taksi, Nona?"

Bukan hal yang aneh bila ada seorang supir taksi pengkolan mampir mencari pelanggan. Uang di jaman ini sangat dibutuhkan. Memaklumi, dia hanya bisa menerima tawaran. Lebih cepat lebih baik, begitulah prinsip teguh hidupnya. Hitung-hitung membantu ekonomi orang, apa salahnya?

"Ke jalan di seberang danau." ia berucap. Wajah supir taksi berganti jadi berseri. Gigi putihnya ia tampakkan, poin plus sekali saat melihat bahwa deretannya begitu rapi.

Ia melangkahkan kaki, masuk ke dalam taksi. Sang supir segera melakukan kendaraan ke destinasi yang diinginkan pelanggannya kali ini. Jalan di seberang danau agak jauh, tapi itu bukan masalah bagi supir taksi. Meski hari sudah larut dan bulan sedang berada pada singgasana tertinggi, ia akan tetap melakukannya.

"Baru pulang dari pekerjaan, Nona?"

"Hmmm, begitulah." ia menanggapi malas.

"Bolehkah saya memutar radio?"

"Terserah." penumpangnya tak terlihat peduli.

Si supir kemudian menyalakan radio yang memutar lagu-lagu terkini. Lagu romansa selalu abadi dalam perkembangan jaman, tidak heran jika yang pertama kali terdengar adalah sebuah lirik nada yang begitu menyentuh.

_Tenggelam di dalam senja yang berwarna kekuningan_

  
_Kota ini memantulkan cahaya dan bayangan yang berkabung_

Begitu menyentuh lubuk hatinya. Terasa begitu pahit saat ia menyecap air liurnya sendiri. Penumpang mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Tiba-tiba skeneri malam menarik perhatiannya. Banyak bintang bertebaran di langit, menemani bulan yang selalu sendirian di atas sana. Malam ini semuanya terlalu menyilaukan bagi matanya; sampai-sampai sesuatu yang basah dan hangat mengalir melewati pipinya.

Di tangannya masih tergenggam sepucuk surat bertuliskan undangan atas namanya.  


	2. namamu

Cita-citanya adalah menjadi pembuat sepatu nomor satu di kota ini. Melampaui para pendahulu sejauh yang ia bisa. Berasal dari panti asuhan tak membuat semangatnya surut. Ia melakukan segala hal untuk meningkatkan peluang itu. Ia bersekolah dengan rajin, mendapatkan beasiswa.

"Perlu kubantu?"

Adalah pertanyaan pertama yang ia dengar. Ketika ia menoleh, seseorang menyambanginya. Melihat ia kesulitan berjinjit demi mengambil sebuah buku tebal di perpustakaan mengenai sejarah sepatu dunia.

"Terima kasih."

Ia membiarkan dirinya dibantu. Tidak ada salahnya menerima kebaikan orang, ia pikir. Lantas ia tersenyum sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Namaku Nakagawa Gumiya." orang yang membantunya mengenalkan diri tanpa diminta. Merasa perlu melakukan hal yang sama, ia turut menjawabnya.

"Nekomura Iroha."

Sangat terasa aneh bagi Iroha yang tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Iroha sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Apakah itu alasan mengapa ia memperkenalkan diri? Tapi, buat apa juga? Belum tentu mereka akan bertemu kembali.

Gumiya cengengesan. "Aku dihukum menjaga perpustakaan hari ini. Aku butuh teman bicara karena seperti yang kau lihat, perpustakaan bukan destinasi yang menarik." jelasnya. Iroha mengangguk mengerti. Ini masih jam istirahat, jadi sepertinya tidak masalah bagi Iroha.

"Apa kau sering ke sini?" tanya Gumiya. "Hukumanku sampai minggu depan, jadi—"

"Ya, setiap hari aku ke sini." balas Iroha. Gumiya bernapas lega. Ia belum mau dicap sebagai penunggu perpustakaan oleh teman-temannya. Cukup Iroha saja yang memegang gelar itu, pikirnya jelek.

Mereka lalu duduk berhadapan dengan pembatas sebuah meja kayu persegi panjang kecokelatan. Iroha mulai membuka buku, membaca dengan serius. Sementara Gumiya tidak tahu harus memulai topik apa. Ia masih memikirkan bagaimana cara cepat keluar dari neraka ini. Ia belum pernah berbicara pada seorang gadis kutu buku, jadi rasanya agak canggung.

"Er, hobimu membaca?"

"Membuat sepatu."

 _Tapi, kau sedang membaca buku, 'kan?!_ keluh Gumiya dalam hati. Ada apa dengan jawaban tidak nyambung itu?

Netra Gumiya beralih ada kover buku yang dibaca Iroha. Sejarah tentang sepatu dari seluruh dunia. Apa yang menarik dari hal itu?

"Kau ... ingin jadi pembuat sepatu?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

Gumiya bingung. "Ya, biasanya kan seusiamu itu hobi berdandan, jalan-jalan, ingin jadi artis dan sebagainya. Maksudku, kau serius?"

Selama ini tidak pernah ada yang peduli akan cita-cita Iroha sebagai pembuat sepatu ternama. Teman-teman di panti asuhannya pun tidak ada yang tahu. Pengurus panti juga tidak mempermasalahkan apapun keputusannya, tidak pernah ikut campur.

"Menurutmu aku main-main dengan hal semacam ini? Aku harus banyak membaca buku, dan bersekolah desain usai lulus dari sini."

"Oh, well. Aku bisa membantumu, Nekomura-san. Jika kau segitunya ingin jadi pembuat sepatu." Gumiya terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Orang tuaku punya tempat untuk memproduksi sepatu. Kau bisa bekerja di sana untuk ... pengalamanmu? Membaca buku tidak akan banyak membantu. Kau harus turun ke lapangan."

Iroha terdiam sejenak. "Kau yakin menawariku?"

"Kau mau menolak?" skak Gumiya.

' _Kita baru kenal, 'kan?!'_ jerit Iroha dalam hati. 

* * *

  
"Wah, lumayan bagus juga!"

Hari ini sepulang sekolah, Iroha diperkenalkan secara resmi kepada orang tua Gumiya. Jangan berpikiran aneh dulu, hanya sebatas kontrak kerja. Iroha bisa memanfaatkan waktu dengan kerja sambilan di sini, melihat bagaimana para pekerja memproduksi desain sepatu.

"He-hebat, Nakagawa-san." puji Iroha saat keluarga Nakagawa itu mengantarnya keliling pabrik.

"Gumiya, apa dia bawahanmu yang baru?" tanya ayahnya sok tahu.

"Gak lah, ayah jelek!"

"Kalau aku jelek kau juga jelek, wee!"

"Kalian ini ..." ibu Gumiya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Iroha yang masih menatap sekitar.

"Bukankah kau dari panti asuhan itu? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu." orang tua itu berusaha mengorek kembali ingatannya.

"Ah, iya. Saya berasal dari sana." Iroha jadi merasa tidak enak saat mengatakannya. Apakah keluarga Nakagawa akan mempertimbangkan latar belakang untuk bekerja di sini?

"Oh! Ternyata benar. Soalnya aku kadang lewat sana. Hmm, bagaimana jika saat kau mulai bekerja, kau juga tinggal di sini saja? Maksudku, panti tempatmu tinggal itu lumayan jauh dari sini, 'kan?"

"Eck! Apa yang kau pikirkan, wanita tua?!" Gumiya protes.

"Ah, bakal ada Gumiya, jadi Iroha-san bakal aman, 'kan?" timpal ayah Gumiya. Sementara pemuda itu terlihat benar-benar marah.

"Apa yang kalian pikirkan, hah?! Maksudku, ini terlalu tiba-tiba dan belum tentu juga Nekomura mau menerimanya, benar, Nekomura?" Gumiya menoleh padanya.

"Sejujurnya aku tak keberatan. Tapi kalau kau menolaknya, kupikir juga tidak masalah." jawab Iroha lugas. Gumiya tidak percaya ini. Bukannya dia menolak Iroha atau bagaimana (ini bukan perihal konfesi, sumpah), tapi ... di rumah mereka tidak ada ruang lebih untuk tamu.

"Ah, masalah ruangan, ya! Nak Iroha bisa sekamar sama Gumiya!"

"Apa maksudmu, nenek peot?!" Gumiya ngegas.

"Lah, Iroha-san itu cowok, 'kan?"

 **Krik**.

Iroha berdehem. "Maaf mengecewakan anda semua, tapi saya perempuan." Iroha menunjuk rok yang ia kenakan. Mungkin kedua orang tua Gumiya tak sempat melihat eksistensi rok milik Iroha.

"EEEEHHHH?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Iroha menurunkan buku yang sedang dibaca. Tatapan tak suka dilayangkan ke seberang.

"Apa maumu?"

Jam istirahat sedang berlangsung. Sudah seminggu sejak pertemuan mereka di perpustakaan, kini Gumiya secara terang-terangan menghampiri Iroha di kelasnya. Iroha mengernyit heran ketika teman sekelas turut memandangi penuh arti.

"Temani aku ke kantin."

Iroha berkedut kesal. "Kupikir kau sudah cukup besar dan bisa jalan sendiri."

Gumiya enggan mengalah, ia bersidekap seakan memegang penuh kuasa. "kau harus mau."

"Nakagawa—"

"Nekomura."

Iroha melempar buku tanpa ampun pada kepala hijau menyebalkan. Setelahnya ia beranjak dari kursi dan melangkah keluar kelas. Gumiya meletakkan buku tersebut di meja lalu segera menyusul Iroha.

Melupakan teman sekelas yang cengo menatap mereka.

_'Nekomura-san tsundere ... '_

* * *

 

"Hm, jadi kau mau beli yang mana, Nekomura?"

Iroha sungguh tidak suka menjadi pusat atensi. Dari puluhan siswa di kantin, mengapa harus mereka yang jadi fokus karena sedang memilih menu makan siang? Iroha tidak mengerti.

"Samakan saja denganmu."

"Oke. Dua mangkuk udon."

Iroha ingin tak peduli, tapi tatapan seisi kantin juga sama melubangi. Iroha masih tidak mengerti. Mereka duduk berhadapan dibatasi salah satu meja kayu. Suasana kantin yang ramai berangsur senyap.

"Nakagawa, kenapa kita dilihat seperti hantu?" Iroha yakin setidaknya Gumiya tahu sedikit mengenai ini. Iroha jarang ke kantin karena selalu membawa bekal. Meski bekalnya hari ini terancam mubazir karena ajakan Gumiya.

"Maaf soal itu, akan kuceritakan nanti."

"Kau harus menepati janji, Nakagawa."

"Jangan khawatir."

Iroha meraih sumpit dan mulai memakan udon dengan khidmat. Seisi kantin masih dalam suasana sepi, hingga suara seruputan keduanya terdengar begitu jelas. Iroha mendelik tidak suka, tapi ia harus menunggu penjelasan Gumiya nanti.

"Hei, apa dia tak takut pada Nakagawa?"

Hm, bisik-bisik yang kebetulan terdengar gendang telinga Iroha. Sambil makan, ia berusaha mendengarkan.

"Jaga bicaramu! Bukankah lebih baik kita cepat pergi dari sini?"

Sebegitu ampuhnya kah eksistensi seorang Nakagawa Gumiya dalam mengusir kuman bernama keramaian?

"Hm, kupikir ada apa."

Seseorang tak diundang datang bergabung. Membawa semangkuk penuh tempura. Iris merahnya menyala, helai putihnya menimbulkan kesan tenang. Meski demikian, Iroha sendiri bisa merasakan aura pekat yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Ehm, aku Sukone Tei. Aku hanya penasaran mengapa seisi kantin mendadak hening." lalu pandangannya jatuh pada Gumiya. "Ternyata itu kau, Gumiya."

"Apa masalahmu?" balas Gumiya sedikit kasar.

Tei membenarkan posisi poni yang sedikit mengganggu, "Tentu saja, ini tanggung jawabku juga. Dan kau—siapanya Gumiya?"

"Teman?" ingin membuat pernyataan namun berakhir menjadi sebuah pertanyaan, karena memang nyatanya Iroha sendiri mempertanyakan relasi tak masuk akal dengan Gumiya. Gumiya berdecak,

"Tei-san, kuharap kau berhenti menggangguku."

"Jangan memerintahku, berandalan."

Iroha berkedip. Hm, dia memang tidak tahu banyak soal Gumiya. Memang dia harus bertanya nanti agar tidak menimbulkan perselisihan dan salah paham bagi orang lain.

"Nekomura, ayo pergi."

"Kau seenaknya menyeret aku kesana-kemari, kau pikir aku barangmu?" Iroha meletakkan sumpit. Udon yang masih tersisa setengah sudah tak lagi ingin dilahapnya. Ia tidak mengerti. Kenapa Gumiya harus lari dari Tei? Apa ada masalah di antara mereka?

"Nekomura." pergelangan tangan kanan ditarik lelaki kurang ajar. "Ayo."

Iroha tak punya pilihan selain menurut. Dan lagi, akan lebih cepat untuk menanyai Gumiya tentang semua ini bila mereka pergi sekarang.

"Aku menagih omonganmu tadi."

* * *

 

Jemari memegang erat kawat teralis. Besi tipis itu tidak mampu melawan ketika tekanan datang semakin kuat. Tiba-tiba saja bentuk awan menarik perhatian dua insan yang kini bercengkerama di atas atap yang sepi karena mungkin sebentar lagi hujan. Awan hitam sudah mulai berkumpul, hari ini tidak akan ada ampun.

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda, 'kan?"

Berakhirnya sesi curhat Gumiya menimbulkan berbagai banyak tanda tanya bagi Iroha. Bukannya semakin paham, ia justru malah tidak mengerti. "Jadi kau mau bilang, Sukone-san mengincarmu?"

Gumiya mendengus, sekaligus membenarkan. "Dia wanita yang mengerikan. Aku harus cari kedok."

"Dan memakaiku sebagai tameng? Kau pikir aku sudi membantumu?" Iroha tidak habis pikir. Apa Gumiya terbentur sesuatu kemarin malam? Apa dia salah makan dan menjadikan sandal sebagai lauk utama?

"Jika begitu, aku tidak akan menepati janjiku dalam kontrak lama kita, soal dirimu yang ingin menjadi pembuat sepatu. Bukankah kau yang bilang tidak ingin membuang waktu?" sok-sokan sekali mengancam. Tapi Iroha tak akan membiarkan Gumiya mengambil alih pembicaraan. Ini juga menyangkut dirinya di masa depan.

"Aku memang mengatakan demikian. Tapi di rumah ada ayah dan ibumu yang mengajariku. Aku tidak memaksamu terikat seratus persen."

"Tapi bagaimanapun kita sudah terikat, jangan coba bantah fakta itu."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi orang alay?"

"Nekomura, aku ingin jujur." Gumiya menarik napas sebelum diembuskan kembali. Kedua tangannya berpindah ke bahu si gadis. Iroha menatap tak paham. Apa ini? Adegan klise dalam shoujo manga?

"Aku membutuhkanmu, kumohon." tatapan melas yang menurut Iroha sangat sangat sangat menjijikkan pun digunakan sebagai senjata andalan. Lelaki ini berbahaya. Dia mengerikan. Menggunakan cara apapun demi mencapai tujuan.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya kalau aku tidak dapat keuntungan apa-apa?" Iroha masih berusaha menolak. Ia sendiri tak melihat adanya keuntungan dengan membantu Gumiya. Ia tidak boleh rugi waktu dan tenaga. Ia masih harus mempelajari banyak hal.

"Layanan antar jemput tiap hari dengan sepedaku." negosiasi yang murahan sekali. Gumiya pikir hati Iroha akan terketuk hanya dengan layanan antar jemput?

"Sekarang kau ingin jadi supir pribadiku?"

"Tidak, aku hanya menawarimu boncengan."

"Rumah kita berlawanan arah."

"Bukankah lebih baik kau tinggal di rumahku saja?"

"Ini tidak semudah kelihatannya. Kalau kau lupa, aku seorang perempuan." Iroha mencubit pucuk hidung Gumiya. "Paham?"

"Lebih dari itu." Gumiya mengaduh kesakitan saat Iroha melepas jepitan jarinya. "Makanya aku meminta bantuanmu, karena kau seorang perempuan. Aku ingin menjauh dari Tei-san. Sebisa mungkin."

"Kau kemanakan harga diriku? Aku tak peduli kisah asmaramu."

"Kau harus. Bukankah kita teman?"

Teman? Benarkah mereka ini teman? Bukan sekadar dua remaja yang saling mengejar keuntungan? Meski Iroha sama sekali tak peduli fakta mengenai mereka.

"Aku butuh tambahan selain layanan antar jemput." Iroha tidak ingin memasang tarif murah. Biar saja dibilang pelit medit. Iroha hanya tidak ingin usahanya sia-sia tanpa menghasilkan apa-apa.

"Kencan gratis saat weekend, bagaimana?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa bayar bagianku?"

"Well, anggap sebagai rasa terima kasih karena kau sudah mau membantuku."

"Tidak."

"Baik. Apa maumu? Akan kukabulkan jika sanggup."

Iroha sebenarnya penasaran dengan sesuatu. Mengapa Gumiya sebegitu ingin menghindari Tei yang jelas menaruh hati padanya? Bukankah harusnya laki-laki senang saat tahu ada gadis cantik yang menyukai mereka? Tei cantik, menurutnya. Justru Gumiya yang rugi karena melepas seseorang sepertinya. Mungkin hanya Tei yang bisa menerima Gumiya apa adanya jika mengingat adegan di kantin tadi. Tidak ada yang berani bicara pada mereka—khususnya Gumiya— selain Tei.

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal, jawab dengan jujur. Kalau kau berbohong, akan kukubur kau hidup-hidup." terdengar main-main, tetapi Gumiya bisa melihat keseriusan di mata gadis itu. Gumiya mengangguk. Iroha mengganti opsi kencan gratis tiap weekend hanya dengan satu pertanyaan? Dia ini perempuan paling bodoh yang pernah Gumiya tahu.

"Apa ada seseorang yang sekarang kau suka?"

Angin berembus pelan. Hari ini memang mendung, menyebabkan angin lebih berisik daripada biasanya. Langit kelabu menjadi latar saat itu. Gumiya tidak menyangka pertanyaan seperti itu yang keluar dari mulut Iroha.

"Kenapa? Tidak bisa menjawab?" menurutnya ini masuk akal.

"Nekomura, dengarkan aku." Gumiya bingung tetapi ia harus segera menjawab. "Ya, aku memang sedang menyukai seseorang."

"Siapa?"

Gumiya memalingkan wajah. "Kau hanya bertanya apa, bukan siapa. Jangan mengubah topik."

"Tidak, sejujurnya, aku juga tengah menyukai seseorang. Kupikir kau bisa memberiku sedikit saran. Aku bingung berurusan dengan laki-laki."

Hoo? Ternyata gadis seperti dia pun bisa jatuh cinta. "Siapa, Nekomura?"

"Jangan mengubah topik, Nakagawa."

_Perempuan sialan!_

* * *

 

Layanan perdana antar jemput dimulai pada pukul empat sore dengan garis awal halaman sekolah. Gumiya sudah menunggu Iroha di dekat gerbang sambil menyenandungkan nada entah dari lagu apa. Iroha sedikit lama keluar, mungkin dia ada beberapa urusan.

Dan ketika dia sedang dalam prosesi menunggu, ada suara lain datang mengganggu. "Mau pulang, Gumiya? Apa aku harus membatalkan supirku dan ikut denganmu?"

Gumiya menoleh. Itu Tei. Kehadiran gadis itu seperti kutu. Sudah dibasmi tetap saja muncul lagi. Gumiya tidak akan tertipu senyum manis itu lagi, tidak akan.

"Urusi masalahmu sendiri."

"Kalau kau belum tahu, kaulah sumber dari semua masalahku, Gumiya."

"Itu karena kau menjadikannya sebuah masalah. Kau berlebihan."

"Tidak ada yang berlebihan untukmu, Gumiya." senyum sinis diulas. "Kurasa aku akan menikmati sebagai pembonceng sementara."

Gumiya berkilat marah. "Jangan menggangguku. Aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang."

"Dengan gadis tadi? Kulihat kau sedikit perhatian padanya."

"Kalau memang iya, lalu?"

"Kau pikir aku akan menyerah karena omong kosongmu, Gumiya? Bersiaplah untuk bertekuk lutut di hadapanku." dan dengan sebaris kalimat tersebut, Tei akhirnya pergi menuju mobil jemputannya.

Keluarganya diketahui sangat terpandang di sini, dia hidup bagaikan tuan putri dan selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Mungkin karena itulah dia tumbuh menjadi gadis keras kepala.

Gumiya tidak ingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan hingga menarik perhatiannya? Dilihat bagaimanapun, mereka tidak setara. Pun Gumiya tak sedikitpun menaruh rasa. Terlalu jomplang. Gumiya diam-diam mengasihani, berharap Tei segera bertemu Pangeran Impiannya sendiri—yang jelas bukan Gumiya orangnya.

Lagipula ...

"Maaf, aku harus membuang sampah tadi. Kau menunggu lama?"

"Tidak. Ayo." pedal dikayuh setelah penumpang duduk dengan benar. Gumiya melaju dalam kecepatan sedang, menyusuri jalan yang sudah kelewat ia hafal. Meski gerimis perlahan turun ke jalan, membuat Gumiya harus memberi dorongan ekstra.

... _Gumiya telah memiliki tuan putrinya sendiri._

 


End file.
